I bought five slave boys
by Nico.Slade
Summary: Alvin, an experienced and cruel slaveholder, bought five little boys sentenced to slavery by an inhuman judicial system. They struggled hard to cope with their new life but they are not the only ones to learn.


I Bought Five Little Boy Slaves

* * *

If you are under the legal age of majority in your area or have objections to this type of expression, please stop reading now.

If you don't like reading stories about men having sex with boys, why are you here in the first place?

This story is the complete and total product of my imagination and a work of fantasy, thus it is completely fictitious, i.e. it never happened and it doesn't mean to condone or endorse any of the acts that take place in it. The author certainly wouldn't want the things in this story happening to his character(s) to happen to anyone in real life.

* * *

Chapter 1 - Little Slaves

I slowly went through the files on my computer. I looked at the images, read the descriptions of each item and checked the price list. My budget is limited since I made a huge investment a couple of days before. But it was time for some fun and pleasure.

I was looking for new slaves after I sold the last one. He became too old and was boring me. Unfortunately I found out that the prices for my preferred age had increased extremely since I bought my last boy. I closed the files of two very pretty young teens with a sigh. They were too expensive. Reluctantly I opened the register of the preteens. Maybe I could afford some of them. I decided to view the slide show before going to the details. The first twenty or so boys weren't very promising but suddenly one caught my attention. Could this be? I clicked on the image and the file reviled the truth. It was Theodore, the son of a school mate. He just turned ten a few weeks ago. How could such a polite and well raised child end up in the juvenile alternative detention act? Sure, boys are boys and full of nonsense.

I made a bookmark on his file and continued the slideshow. But the next picture caused me stopping again. Theodore couldn't get in trouble alone, his best friend Nico had to be with him. And here he was. A couple of month older he was the ringleader in every mischief they got in. I wondered whether it was just the two of them or the whole bunch of artful dodgers was involved. I had not to wait long to find out. Three more well-known boys followed in line. Simon, a smart nine year old curly-headed orphan; Chris, close to Nico in age and Julian, of course. I didn't like Chris, he was a spoiled brat and simply fat. But Julian, well, I knew his father very well too. He always was pretentious. I couldn't hide a bit of malicious joy.

It was a temptation. I quickly added the prices for the boys and it was within the bounds of possibility. But should I buy boys I know so well? It could raise problems but on the other hand, I would save them from sex industry or heavy work. I had to make my decision soon, the list with the new stock was to be published in two hours and the boys would be sold very quickly. I had connections to the slavery office so I always got a look on the list before it was published.

I picked up the phone and called the office. I learned that the boys were sentenced to slavery for life because of assaulting, stealing and vandalism. It was a harsh sentence for such an offence but the officer told me they hurt a policeman badly as they tried to escape and this was considered as a major crime. I wondered how five young lads could do this. Appeal was declined and so they are now slaves for the rest of their lives which could be rather short if they were bought by the wrong people. I told the officer I want to buy some if they were in good condition.

I went to the distribution centre. The boys were lined up, restrained and with blindfolds over their eyes. Dressed in skimpy blue shorts and short white t-shirts, they stood there with trembling knees, knowing well they were on display for sale. The warden striped each one and led him to my seat. Each boy winced when I touched his private parts and Nico started to cry immediately what earned him a slap in the face from the warden. I checked the boys thoroughly although I knew they were all young and healthy. The boys had no clue to whom they were displayed and I gave them no chance to recognize me.

Back in the office I wanted to buy Theo, Nico, Simon and Julian. The warden told me about a new discount scheme; if I would buy Chris too the price would be only marginal higher. After some further negotiations the deal was fixed. The boys would be delivered in a few hours.

* * *

Five young lads were kneeling on the cold floor in the holding cell in the basement of my house. This room, abou meters [10' x 13'], would be their home if they weren't working in my house. Foldable beds were attached to the wall; in one corner was a hole in the floor with a shower head above: their 'bathroom'. Modesty has no place in a slave's life. Several hooks and loops were bolted to walls and ceiling and a metal bar with chains was attached to a tackle in order to force discipline to the slaves. Each boy's wrists were cuffed and tied to their ankles. The blindfolds were still in place as well as the ball gags.

I sat at my desk and watched the boys on the monitor that was connected to a camera in the holding cell. The boys had been brought three hours ago and had been left alone since. They still didn't know where they were or who had bought them. I could see fear and despair in their faces. Two weeks ago I saw them running on the soccer field, full of joy and innocence. Now their life would never be the same, a moment of stupidity had destroyed their bright future.

The juvenile alternative detention act, established eight years ago, had changed the administration of justice entirely. Children up to 18 years could now be enslaved by court instead of being sent into a detention centre. The enslavement could be temporarily but was mostly for life. Juvenile crime has been reduced significantly and the authorities were happy as well as the majority of the people. The trials were short and quick, some injustice was out of concern. The unlucky kids were sold to whoever could afford. Few restrictions were made for their use as they were no longer considered as humans. In fact, animals had to be treated better than slaves. Intentional killings were not allowed, but many slaves die because of their working conditions. Of course, temporary slaves would be treated better but there were very few of them.

I felt pity for the boys, but now they were mine and they had to be worth the money. I didn't intend to buy five slaves so I had to decide how to use them. Chris had to lose his fat before he could please me. He was up for some really hard work. One would become my personal slave, in charge of the others and responsible for their tasks as well as for my wellbeing. Two would become my houseboys and will cook and clean the house as primary tasks. Maybe I could turn one into a boy pet. Well, and the last one would entertain me with his screams. I like to torture my slaves. Of course all my slaves would endure pain as much as possible but this unlucky boy will suffer most.

But now it was time to begin their initiation. I went downstairs to prepare for the process. I had bought metal collars, leather cuffs for wrists and ankles, cock rings and other stuff suitable for ten year old boys. All my stuff would be too big for them because my former slaves were older. I heated up the electric branding iron and selected a whip. Everything was arranged outside the holding cell where I was used to punish and torture my slaves. I went into the holding cell and removed restraints and gag from Theodore. I had warned him not to loosen his blindfold until I say so. He had to crawl out of the holding cell to the middle of the punishing area. I took a seat on a throne like chair in front of him. I smiled as I watched the trembling boy with his long blond hair in front of me.

"Slave, worship your master!"

They had been taught some basics in the centre as I had requested and so he knew he had to bend down and kiss the floor. Slowly and reluctantly he did.

"Slave, take off you blindfold!"

He removed it with both hands but kept his eyes shut. The bright light hurt his eyes. Slowly he got accustomed to it and looked around. His eyes lightened as he recognized me and he moved to stand up. I brought the whip down hard over his shoulder. He yelped and fell to the floor. He curled into a ball.

"Get on your knees and worship your master, slave!"

I had to whip him again before he moved to the required position.

"You are now my slave, boy, I own you. You will do whatever I want, immediately and without questions. I'm your master and so you will call me. You are mine, entirely and forever if I want so. Do you understand?"

"Yes" he sobbed.

"Yes what?" I shouted and whipped him.

"Yes Master!" he cried.

"Forget the past, forget your old live. It doesn't exist anymore. You are a slave now, my slave. Do what you are told and you won't get punished. Do you understand?"

"Yes Master."

"My slaves don't need clothes. Strip!"

He blushed but removed reluctantly his shirt and pants after I had lifted my whip again. Of course his hands clasped of his genitals.

"Put your hands behind your head, slave! You are not allowed to hide anything from me. Don't dare to cover your parts again, slave!"

He bit his lower lip in embarrassment but clasped his hands behind his head.

"You will now receive the decorations of a slave. Come closer."

I reached out for a collar and put it around his neck. The two parts fitted perfectly and with a click they were connected permanently. Without the right tools he would need a cutting torch to take it off. The cuffs for his wrists and ankles were locked in place with small but strong padlocks. I shackled a bar between his ankles, about 30 cm [1'] long, forcing him to spread his legs slightly and prevent him from running. His wrist cuffs were clipped to two d-rings at the sides of his collar so he couldn't interfere with the following part. He winced when I took his genitals. I placed a cock ring around the base of his penis and his scrotum and locked it. It was tight enough to maintain an obstacle for his blood circuit so he would get hard quicker and it would last longer. It pushed his genitals further out too so they would be more prominent.

I told him to kneel down again for the last part of his initiation. I stood in front of him and locked his head between my legs. I took the branding iron, aimed to his left shoulder blade where his slave registration number already had been tattooed and pressed the iron against his skin. He screamed, buckled and finally passed out. I removed the iron and his shoulder was decorated with my emblem, indicating him as my property. To support the healing process I put some ointment onto the branding. I lifted the boy up and hooked his collar to the wall in the holding cell. A ball gag was put into his mouth and secured behind his head.

The other boys were of course able to hear Theo's screams. When I reached down to remove the bindings from Nico he flinched and tried to shove away but to no avail. Two hours later all five slaves were equally treated and fitted with the signs of slavery. I removed their gags but let them hooked up at the wall. All had regained consciousness and struggled to keep standing. They got some water to drink and then I left them alone for the night, given the order not to talk.

* * *

I awoke early in the morning and went downstairs to the slave's home. I put water in a bowl and mixed instant slave food in another. Both I carried into the holding cell. The instant slave food is a quite tasteless paste but had all ingredients young slave boys need. It's easy to make and cheap. No slave likes this food. It is designed to keep slaves alive and not to give them pleasure. The boys groaned in discomfort. Their bodies hurt and they were starving.

"Please Alvin, let us out." Julian begged.

I froze. Slowly I turned to the boy, staring him in the face in disbelieve.

"How dare you, slave?"

I laid the whip hard on his thighs. He screamed.

"Shut up, slave!" I yelled at him, whipping him again.

"I'm your master, you little piece of shit. I own you. I can do everything to you I want. Call me again by my name and I'll beat the hell out of you!"

The whip hit him three times more.

"You are my slaves now. Get this in your heads!"

Each boy received a stroke with the whip. All started to cry.

"Stop whining! You will talk only if you are spoken to or I gave you permission. Every sentence will begin and end with 'master'. If someone else talks to you it's 'sir' or 'ma'am'. Do you understand?"

"Yes master." the boys sobbed.

The whip flew again.

"I can't hear you."

Nico winced as I hit his legs. "Do you understand, slave?"

"Master, yes, master!" he shouted in agony.

"Do you all understand slaves?"

"Master, yes, master!" five exhausted boys cried.

"Listen, boys! I will say this only once. It doesn't matter anymore what you want. I am your master. You live only to serve and please me. Keep me happy and you will be too. When you fail, you will suffer. Do you understand?"

"Master, yes, master!"

I attached chains to their collars and shackled them to the wall. Then I let them off the hooks. They fell to the ground immediately. The chains were long enough to reach the bowls with food and water, except Chris, he could only reach the water.

"Feeding time, slaves. Slurp your food. No hands."

They looked at me with big eyes. But hunger was stronger than pride and so one by one they crawled to the bowls and began slurping. Chris cried when he found out he couldn't reach the bowl. Simon tried to push the bowl closer to him but stopped immediately when my whip hit his back.

The bowl was soon empty and clean, the boy's faces stuck with food. I took the chain behind Simon's collar and dragged him over to Chris.

"Lick him clean!" I ordered.

Both started to protest but my whip stopped that at once. Reluctantly Chris brought his face close to Simon and began slowly to lick but increased his speed soon. When Simon was clean I dropped him and pulled Julian over to be licked. The two other boys crawled to him too. Chris got a pill from me to swallow after he finished his task. The boys were still hungry but they would get used to this feeling soon.

I removed the chains from their collars and attached leashes between them so they will form a row. Nico was first in line. Gags went back in place. I told them they had to crawl on their knees because they were not worthy to stand on their feet in presence of their master. The boys were terribly scared and that was what I had intended. I took Nico's leash and pulled him forward. Five young slaves were dragged on their knees through my house and gardens. I showed them everything they need to know. Soon their knees and shins were very sore, another feeling they had to get used to. Their hands, still clipped to their collars, were totally useless and the boys often stumbled and tripped over. They really learned to fear my whip which rains unmercifully down on their little bodies, hard enough to sting but not to cut their skin.

I told them about the different roles I intended them to play. The boys shivered when I talked about the boy pet and nearly panicked when I explained the role of the whipping boy. Becoming a houseboy seemed to be acceptable in spite of the amount of work they would have to do. First all hoped to get in charge of the others but then nobody seemed to be eager to become my personal slave when they realized that this slave would be within the range of my whip all the day and would be punished for every fault one of the slaves would make. Of course, the culprit would receive his lashings too, either from me or my personal slave, who would surely be pissed off from the beating he got because of the other's failure.

I told them to sort out by themselves which slave should play which role. I expected their decisions two hours later. There was a whipping post in the back garden and I led the slaves to it. I unclipped their wrists from their collar and shackled them to the post; let their bodies hanging with their feet in the air. The gags were removed so they could discuss the matter. I allowed them to do so, gave each slave a final whip and left.

I returned and found my bunch of slaves moaning from the pain in their arms and shoulders. Chris was the first I released. I took his leash and led him crawling into the basement. He knelt before me like yesterday in the initiation ceremony.

"Now, slave, this is a rare opportunity. I usually don't ask my slaves about their opinions. Who should become my personal slave?"

"I don't know…" he started to sob but was interrupted by my whip.

"What did I say about beginning a sentence?"

"Master, sorry master." he sobbed as he got back on his knees.

"Master, I don't know who should be your slave, Master. Master, maybe Nico would be the best, Master."

"I see. What about you, slave?"

"Master, I'd like to be a houseboy, Master."

"What do you think about Theodore and Simon?"

"Master, Theo would be a good houseboy too, Master. Master, Simon is the smallest and weakest; maybe he can make a pet, Master."

"I guess you don't like Julian then?"

"Master, no, I like him but he always teased me and if I become a houseboy I'd like to work with Theodore, Master."

I was satisfied and so I led him into the cell and attached his chain. His hands were clipped to his collar and the gag went in. I fetched Simon and began my interview. He suggested Theodore as the one to be in charge and to my surprise Nico and Chris as houseboys.

"So you are a tough boy and want to be whipped?" I asked

"Master, no Master, I don't like being whipped, Master. But I'm the youngest and sure you would pick me out to become a pet, Master."

"And Julian?"

"Master, my I speak openly, Master?"

"Of course."

"Master, he is a bully, Master. I liked to be with Theo and Nico so I had to play with him, Master."

He was stored up too and I went out for the next. Nico suggested Theodore as leader and Chris and himself as houseboy. Simon should be the pet and Julian a whipping boy. But, he said, he would perform as pet too and if I want to beat him he would endure. He begged me only not to whip Simon. After he was put away I fetched the next. Theo was in a better state so I took Julian first. As expected he thought he were the best to become my personal slave. Chris should be whipped and Simon could be the pet, he said.

I couldn't help but I got hard when I approached the post. Over the years I always fancied the boy. I stopped beneath him and caressed his back, resting my hand on his perfectly round buttocks. He sobbed quietly. I took him off and carried him over to a bench under a tree. I sat down and placed him on my lap. I ran my hand over his legs, lining out the welts from the whip with my fingers. He winced slightly.

"Theo, I like you very much." I said. "I played with you and we watched soccer together. I had you on my lap several times and we were happy both."

I lifted his chin with my hand, forcing him to look at me.

"But things are different now. You are a slave and I bought you. If I didn't someone else would have taken you, perhaps you would have to work in the mines. Boys don't survive long in the mines, you know."

He nodded.

"As I said I like you. But I can't treat you different to the others and I won't treat you all different as I did with your predecessors. That means you have to work long and hard to serve and to please me. You'll please me with your efforts and with your body. I'm a strict and maybe cruel master. I won't repeat my orders, if you don't obey, I'll beat you. I don't want to beat you so do your best. I don't promise, but if you all do well, there might be time for some fun too. But never, never lie to me. Do you understand?"

"Master, yes, Master. Thank you Master."

"So slave, who do you think should become my whipping boy?"

"Master, if anyone had to be your whipping boy, please take me, Master."

I croaked in surprise "Why should I do that?"

"Master, I hoped you like me a bit and maybe you would go easier with me than with one of the others, Master. You told me you won't but maybe you would do involuntary, Master."

"Well, to tell you the truth, I have another boy in mind for this job."

"Master, please, don't do that, take me, Master."

I was pleased by his unselfishness.

"And who should be the one in charge?"

"Master, if there were not the beatings, Simon would be ideal, Master. He was always the best in school and he learns quickly, Master. "

"And the others?"

"Master, Nico and Chris would be perfect houseboys, Master."

"And Julian?"

"Master, Julian is a good boy, but he talks to much, Master. Do boy pets talk, Master?"

I had to laugh. It took a couple of minutes before I could ask again.

"No boy, pets don't speak. I have only one question left. What did you really to be sentenced to slavery?"

"Master, we were running around the corner and each of us took an apple from the grocery, as a test of courage, you know. The shop assistant yelled at us and we tried to cross the street without looking. The police car made way but hit the traffic lights. The officer suffered a laceration. It was an accident but nobody would listen, Master."

He cried again, tears were running freely. I had expected similar. Deed on Tuesday, Trial on Wednesday, Appeal on Thursday and Sale on Friday. Happy weekend, Gentlemen. Well, the boy's misfortune was my luck.

"And the mastermind behind the stunt was Julian?"

"Master, how do you know, Master?" the boy was shocked.

He got no answer. Instead I pushed him on his knees and led him to the cell. I went to my office, ordered lunch from the nearest deli and started to think about my new slaves. Only one position was clear to me. It would be a pleasure to beat his arrogance out of Julian.

I thought about Nico as my personal slave. He was the cutest boy of all and seemed to be a born leader. But I had to think about Marcus as Theodore said. And didn't I want Theodore in my bed? Well, that could be anyway, but the personal slave would be available every moment. Simon would be a perfect pet, without doubt, but I would never hear his beautiful voice saying smart things again. Maybe I should allow him to be in boy mode for some time. What about Chris? Once he has lost his body fat he might be a nice looking boy. And he's not stupid. No chance for him to become my personal slave, but could he be a pet? Or should I choose Nico? He is a cutie, not too big and also smart. The slave in charge must be able to assert himself against the others. Theodore appeared very submissive but Marcus told me his opinion frankly. The youngest in charge? Why not?

I went to the basement and unlocked Nico and Chris. I attached leashes and led them both outside. They crawled the way up to the gate. I dragged them forward until their faces showed clear signs of pain.

"You can't run away. If you come to close to the borders of my estate the collar will hurt you. This is a warning not to go further. I pulled the leash and both fell down, twisting and buckling. Muffled screams emerged under the gag. I grabbed their collars and dragged them back. I could see their relief as the pain stopped. Pulling the leash I forced them to crawl to the big lawn. Again they cried into their gags. The way was made of gravel; their knees were pretty raw already. I removed the bar from their ankles and their gags and told them to stand. Nico received a small whip after one arm was freed.

"Make Chris run circles full speed for 10 minutes. If I am not satisfied, you will be punished. Do you understand?"

"Master, yes, Master!" he shouted.

"Let's go!"

Chris trotted away, Nico yelled at him, but didn't use the whip. I waited for three or four minutes, but Chris wasn't really running.

"Stop this, come here!" I shouted.

I reached out for Nico, held his collar tightly and whipped him ten times on the back of his thighs and calves. He screamed and danced around.

"Try again!"

This time Nico used the whip to encourage Chris, but I could see his reluctance.

After ten more unsatisfied minutes I secured Chris ankles, told him to kneel down and wait. Nico was restrained again and I made him crawl back to the cell. I fetched Theodore, led him to the gate so he could feel the pain and told him to make Chris running. He did a better job, but still Chris was too slow. Theodore felt the whip as Nico did before. He laid the whip on Chris harder and the lad tried but failed again.

The last attempt was with Simon. Chris was tired already when Marcus got his order. After one lap he made Chris stop. He yelled at him:

"Chris, you know I don't want to do this, but it's my ass that will be on fire if you are not running and I don't want this either."

With this he simply grabbed Chris' balls and dragged him forward. Soon both were running quite well. Chris was shrieking in agony but had no choice to follow. I let them run well after ten minutes passed. Chris was exhausted, stumbled and fell down. Simon, eager to fulfil his task, hit him twice and yelled at him to stand up. Chris was really scared about Simon so he got on his feet as quick as possible and lasted another lap before I ordered to quit. It was hard for me to keep a stern face.

Simon stood there for a few moments looking at me. Then he sunk on his knees and bowed his head.

"Master, I'm sorry, Master."


End file.
